The Captive
by Bluebell peach
Summary: Hinata is captured on a mission and taken to the sound village. She seemed the perfect solution to keeping the sharingan alive. He just had to find a way to make Sasuke understand.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke didn't understand why his training was bing interrupted. Orochimaru may bother him during most of his free time, but he never interrupted his training.

"Sasuke," the snake grinned. "Come with me, I have a little present for you."

"A present?" he did his best to hide his irritation as he sheathed his sword.

Orochimaru lead him down into the dungeon of one of the towers. In the corner of one cell, a pair of vaguely familiar eyes looked back at him.

"Sasuke, I hope you remember your former classmate."

"How did you get her?"

"Kabuto found her."

She was doing her best to hide her fear, but Sasuke knew she wasn't an idiot. Anyone with half a brain would be frightened in her position.

"What's the plan for her?" he asked crossing his arms.

"She is for you to use. It would be a shame if you lost your fight with Itachi before you got the chance to restore your clan."

Sasuke repressed a shudder. Orochimaru was telling him to rape the girl. Without another word, he spun on his heels and began to walk away. "I'm going back to training."

When he was out of earshot, the snake turned to his newest captive. "Make no mistake, you will have his child, if I have to hold him at sword point and force him to rape you.," he hissed before he slithered away.

Sasuke was close to setting fire to the whole forest when he came out. What kind of sick fuck did Orochimaru think he was? He knew he shouldn't have been so surprised. Rape was an everyday occurrence here in the Sound village. Hell, he'd personally witnessed the snake himself partaking in that activity.

Sasuke was still training when Jugo found him/ "What's on your mind?" the gentle giant asked.

"The snake wants me to rape."

She paled.

"You look at me like you think I would do it."

"That's not it! But if you thought she wanted you, would you be with her like that?"

He scoffed and returned his attention to training without another thought.

…..

Hinata huddled back in the far corner of her cell. She had been here for more than a week now. She was given only on small meal a day, just enough to keep her alive. She hadn't seen Sasuke since she first arrived.

She hung her head in shame as she remember how she had come here. She and Kiba had been sent on assignment to escort an elderly woman named Yaya to see her granddaughter on the border of the sand village. When they stopped to set up camp, Yaya offered to cook for them. The stw she made had been delicious, but it had also been drugged.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up in her cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata shot to her feet, feeling blind without her byakugan, when she heard the door at the far end of the hall swing open. "I don't see why you're putting me on guard duty," Sasuke muttered.

"We can't have our poor Hyuga Princess in the hands of just anyone," Orochimaru slithered. "Take good care of her."

A shiver went down her spine as she was left alone with the man who had betrayed their village. Glaring, he took up a seat near her cell. After a long time, she bit her lip then spoke.

"N-Naruto still misses you, you know."

He snorted. "Of course he does. Tell me, have the two of you fucked yet?"

"W-what?!"

"Everyone knew you were into him."

"N-Naruto rejected me," she said quietly.

"I see."

A tense silence fell over the pair. It was only shattered half an hour later when Hinata's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Do they feed you?" he scoffed.

"Only enough to keep me alive." She hesitated. "T-they said they would give me more if," she traileed off.

"If I start fucking you, you mean?"]

She looked down. "I-I-"

"It's not going to happen. I can't even think about restoring my clan with Itachi still out there."

"W-what if he wasn't?" she dared herself to ask.

"Then we wouldn't be having this conversation.."

Hinata wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but she did her best to push it from her mind. "Wh-when you kill him, will you go back to the leaf village?"

"I haven't put much thought into it. Maybe if I can find a reason to stay there, or I could chose another village who knows."

"O-oh, many people in the leaf will miss you."

"I won't miss them."

"N-not even Kakashi or Naruto?"

He looked down. "There is no place in the leaf for people like me."

Hinata wanted to question him more, but she could already see him closing himself off to her. She fell silent, questions dying in her throat. After a time, she fell asleep, leaving Sasuke alone to his thoughts.

He shook his head. She was too pure to be here, but it's not like he could change that. He sighed as his shift came to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was back at Hinata's cell the following evening. When he was sure they were alone, he tossed an extra ration at her through her bars. "If I'm stuck here, I don't want to hear your stomach all night."

She blushed, embarrassed, but gratefully accepted the food. She had already lost a considerable amount of weight. She stammered out a quiet thank you and the pair fell silent.

Within a few days, the pair quickly fell into a pattern. Sasuke would come, slipp Hinata some scraps then the pair would sit in silence or Hinata would try and tell him about the leaf village.

Over two weeks after she had arrived, Sasuke was on his way to Hinata's cell when he heard her scream. Sharingan activated, he marched in. A man had the bluenette pinned to the floor, a hand rubbing her breasts.

"Get off of her," sasuke said darkly.

"Why? It's not fair. Lord Orochimaru got you as a toy for you, but you have yet to play with her."

Sasuke's eyes blazed red as he ripped the man up by the throat and smashed him against the wall. "I will speak to orochimaru about this in the morning. Get out of my sight before I kill you."

The man did not need to be told twice. He stumbled to his feet and took off running.

"T-th-thank y-you," Hinata whimpered, sliding back into the corner of her cell, eyes locked on the ground.

He set her food down and took her seat.

"I-it looks like Naruto was right."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I-i've thought this for a while, but now I'm sure. You really are a good person."

Sasuke let out a bitter laugh. "Do you know who you're talking to? I have killed for no reason other than the snake told me to. You're insane if you think I'm a good person."

"I don't think it, I know it." she said without a single stutter.

"Believe whatever you want, just leave me out of it."

"Then why aren't you cruel to me?"

"I have nothing to gain from it."

"I-it has to be more than that! You talk to me, bring me food, defend me. Why?"

"Sasuke sensed she would not be satisfied by his usual excused. He sighed. "It's not like you did anything to be here. You were only weak."

She looked down in shame.

"Was he the first one to try something like that?"

"Y-yes. Orochimaru keeps a close eye on me normally.

"Not sure that's a good thing." he sighed. "You sure got yourself stuck didn't you?

The pair fell silent as the tension settled over them. In a way it never had before. Sasuke stared intently at his clenched hands. He knew it wasn't safe for her here. He would have to speak to Orochimaru about making some kind of provisions to protect her.

Hinata could feel the light contents of her stomach churning as she watched him brode. She bit her lip and wished he would speak. He didn't though. He simply remained silent until she fell asleep. When it was time, he got up and changed guards.

Then he went to find Orochimaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke found Orochimaru sitting in his throne room, stroking one of his snakes.

"One of your idiots went after Hinata,"

"Did he now?" he grinned. "Who was it?"

"Is this the only time it happened?"

"To my knowledge."

"What would you have done if I hadn't gotten there in time? He was going to rape her!"

"The best thing you can do to protect her, is to get her pregnant. No one would dare to touch her if she carried an Uchiha child."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "I'm going to go train."

…

"I did as you asked. Now what's next?"

The other man laughed. "Did you really think you were going to survive this?"

He played before a knife went through his chec t.

"Now onto step two."

…..

The next night, Hinata could tell just by looking at him that something was on Sasuke's mind.

"Orochimaru really wants you pregnant," he said when she finished eating.

She visibly paled.

"You look at me like you think I'm really going to do it." he snorted. "I'm not that snakes puppet. I'm here for one reason and one reason only. I need to become strong enough to kill Itachi. Raping you won't help."

"I-I see."

"Or would it not be rape? You seem almost disappointed."

"W-what?"

"I was kidding."

"O-oh sorry."

"Did you just apology to one of the people holding you hostage? You really don't belong here."

"A-and you do?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Neither did I."

"No. I suppose you didn't."

A heavy silence settled over the pair, both engrossed in their own private thoughts. AN eternity later, Hinata spoke. "Would we have ever spoken if you hadn't left the village?"

"Probably not." he sighed. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged weakly. "Just thinking too much."

"About?"

"A-about how different things could have been.."

Sasuke ;let out a deep sigh. "Did you know our fathers planned to marry us before the massacre? I saw the contract when I was cleaning out the house

"I-I had no idea."

"We were both too young for it to be worth explaining."

"I guess you're right. Still, it's strange to think of where we could be. Do you think I would have moved to the Uchiha district or you to the Hyuuga compound?"?"

He scoffed. "You would have still been the heir. I was second born."

SHinata looked down. "EVentually I still would have been found an unfit heir."

"No. I would have been trained to compensate for your weaknesses."

She fell silent for a minute. "They're only trying to find me for my eyes you know."

He scoffed. "Welcome to the club."

"P-plenty of people have seen your for more than your eyes."

"You're right. Plenty wanted me for my body as well."

She flushed. "W-which one was Naruto."

He smirked. "Didn't you see our kiss at the academy? Clearly he was after my body."

Hinata resisted the urge to openly gape at him. "I think that's the first joke I've ever heard you make."

"It's not like we ever spoke back in the leaf."

She couldn't disagree with him. They'd on;y spoken maybe once or twice if they were lucky.

"Maybe if you would have-"

"I needed to kill Itachi, the Leaf wouldn't have helped me with that."

"I-I understand your want for revenge. I imagine anyone in your position would feel the same way."

Naruto didn't seem to get it."

"Nn Naruto is Naruto."

"Did you ever tell him?"

Hinata avoided his eyes. "I-I tried once."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well. Was it because of you or him?"

"I don't think things like that are anyone's fault."

He scoffed. "You're just like him. Too nice."

She looked down. "I-I would hardly say you're heartless Sasuke. L-Look at your treatment of me."

"Are you trying to say I'm kind because I haven't raped you?"

SHe shook her head. "I_its more than that. You're putting yourself at risk, protecting me and bringing me food." she smiled. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "There was no risk to me."

"Y-you're too hard on yourself."

"You're too easy to please, and I need to be hard on myself. I need to kill my last living relative then breed like an animal to restart my clan"

She reached out to him as far as her chains would allow. "You're not a bad guy, whatever you may think. Y-you need to learn to see the good in yourself."

"You need to appreciate the danger you're in."

HInata just smiled sadly. "I-I do understand, but it just doesn't feel real. I'm almost numb to it."

"I will never understand how you can do that."

The pair fell silent until it was time for the changing of the guard once again.

A Few hours later silver haired man entered, a twisted smile on his face. "Hello. I'm Kabuto. I'm going to give you a little something to help you relax then you're going to get a medical exam." he uncapped a strange.

HInata repressed a whimpered when he yanked her to him by her chain. She struggled as much as she could, but it didn't take Kabuto long to overpower her weakened body and stab the needle into her neck. It felt as though fire had been injected straight into her veins. She struggled with renewed energy and Kabuto dropped her, allowing her body to slam to the concrete ground with a hard thunk. She had only made it another foot before the fire was replaced by numbness. Her struggles grew slow and lethargic as limbs grew heavy, paralisis setting in.

Kabuto snapped his fingers and a pair of henchmen began dragging her from her cell. She struggled to open her mouth to scream, call for help anything, but she couldn't manage a sound. The silver haired man opened a nearby door and she cried out in fear at the sight of the medical room.


End file.
